dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorceress
"Bewitching women with knowledge of dark magic. They are weak of body, but the great knowledge they wield of the arcane arts cannot be ignored. Sorceresses can create delicious food, control skeletons, and turn foes into harmless frogs. A jack-of-all-trades support class, they can provide aid to their friends in countless ways." - Sorceress description in Atlus Dragon's Crown website. Sorceress is a very versatile character who can be played in many different ways. She can be a big asset in a party, and is also great in solo play. The Sorceress is the only class that can create food. With this skill and in conjunction with her other abilities, she can handle long solo runs more easily than other characters. Stats Strength - E''' - Points at Max Level: '''65 '' Increases physical attack damage.'' Sorceress has the lowest STR in the game. Increases damage of dash attack and slide attack. Sorceress’ weakest stat, but she does not make much use of STR at all. Constitution - D''' - Points at Max Level: '''186 Decreases physical damage taken. Sorceress has the lowest CON in the game. Keep in mind that she is squishy against physical damage when fighting enemies who attack physically. Intelligence - A''' - Points at Max Level: '''283 Increases magical attack damage. Sorceress has the 2nd highest INT in the game. This increases Spellbook damage, Circle attack damage, and Magic Shot + Missiles damage on Square. Although her INT rating is lower than Wizard’s and she’s listed as more of a support character, her damage is still great and it shouldn’t deter you from playing her as a full damage dealer. Magic Resistance - S''' - Points at Max Level: '''314 Decreases magical damage taken. Sorceress has the highest MGR and her resilience to Magical damage makes up for her squishiness to Physical damage. Auto-Spells from bosses in ToM and Red Aura enemies count as Magical damage which makes this a useful stat to have as Sorceress’ most powerful. Dexterity - B''' - Points at Max Level: '''210 Increases damage dealt with weapons. Sorceress has average DEX. Gives you a higher chance of hitting with the higher end of your weapon’s damage. There are some affixes that benefit from Sorceress having a high base DEX. Doesn’t affect spellbook damage. Luck - A''' - Points at Max Level: '''246 Increases likelihood of critical hits. Having the second highest LUC rating in the game, Sorceress will land critical hits very often. It makes Cavalry gear very attractive on her. There are some affixes that benefit from Sorceress having high LUC. Techniques Levitation/Witch Flight - Grants the Sorceress the ability to do an air-dash after a double jump. It also increases the power of aerial spells. Animate Skeleton - Sorceress can bring the dead back to life if there is a pile of bones nearby. Summoned Skeletons can freeze, burn, and stun enemies depending on which type of staff you are using. Multiple ranks increase the amount of Skeletons you can summon, as well as their levels. Ice Prison - The Sorceress summons 2 vertical rows of razor-sharp ice spikes that remain onscreen for a short time, and limit enemy movement until they dissipate or are destroyed. For the first half of Ice Prison's duration, there is a chilled portion in the middle that damages and slows enemies that touch it. After half of its duration, the chilled effect will disappear and the Ice Prison will not deal damage, but the walls will remain and keep most enemies away until they disappear or are destroyed. Increase in levels allow more usage and increase damage inflicted. Protection - Sorceress casts a protective bubble around herself and all party members. The bubble reduces all damage taken, and gives you complete immunity to knockback and knockdown effects. Gravity - Sorceress creates a Gravity field on the ground to suck enemies towards it. Some powerful enemies can walk through or teleport out of the Gravity field. Thunderhead - A spell where the Sorceress summons a thundercloud that strikes down lightning as it flies about on the screen. Powerful, but it isn't very accurate. Increase in levels increases the power, duration, and spell usage. Rock Press - Sorceress summons a giant rock to crush enemies below. Very high stun and knockdown chance. The Rock Press also has a shockwave that can stun and knockdown enemies. Blizzard - A spell where the Sorceress summons a blizzard that hits everything on the screen multiple times for the duration of the spell. Increase in levels allows more spell usage, power, and duration. Each hit of the Blizzard has a chance to freeze enemies. Create Food - Self explanatory. Increase in levels allow food to restore more health. At rank 2+, it will also create bones for Sorceress if she has points in Animate Skeleton. For allies, at rank 2+ it will create boulders for Dwarf, barrels for Wizard, and arrows for Elf. Curse - Sorceress fires a hexing spell in a line, turning enemies hit into helpless frogs. The frogs will hop around for a while before eventually reverting. Additional ranks increase the amount of bounces the spell has when cast. Petrification - Turn enemies to stone. Enemies are only petrified if they are looking in Sorceress' direction. If their backs are turned to you, they will not be affected. A full list of the Sorceress's Skills can be found here . In the Colosseum (PvP) Animate Skeleton - Bone piles will spawn around the Colosseum if you have no limits set for weapon spawns. Your Skeletons will still freeze/burn/stun enemies based off of your staff type. Ice Prison - Works a little differently in the Colosseum. The frosty part in the middle will knock you back instead of slowing you, and stuns after a few hits. This frosty section will start disappearing when someone gets hit by it, so it can fully disappear before the normal time limit if it gets hit in all of the areas. Items like boxes and crates can also remove the chilled sections of the Ice Prison. The walls are very easily destroyed compared to PvE. Protection - Same duration, but the damage you take isn’t halved. In PvP, the damage you deal is much less than in PvE, so Protection only reduces the damage you take by around 10 points. Gravity - Frequent knockback and high damage over time if the enemy has trouble escaping it. Like Blizzard, it destroys equipment pretty quickly, but it does a lot more damage and can’t be canceled, even persisting through your death. Same duration as normal. Thunderhead - Can be destroyed by enemies in the Colosseum. Lasts the full duration, high stun chance. Rock Press - Does a lot of damage if you land it directly on the enemy, but barely any damage if you don’t hit them directly with the rock. Unlike in PvE, the stun is tied to the rock only and not the shockwave. It’s not screen-wide like in PvE, but still has a long range, although the shockwave doesn't stun in PvP. If an enemy is in the air and it hits them, it smacks them into the ground. Blizzard - In the Colosseum, Blizzard's cast time is increased to twice the length (3s compared to 1.5s with max adroit hands) and the moment Sorceress gets hit while Blizzard is active, it gets canceled. It will also shred the equipment durability of your opponents if they don’t stop you. Damage over time effects like Burn also cancel your Blizzard. Create Food - Can give you healing from the food when potions are forbidden. If non-skill items are forbidden, the food will disappear when you walk over them instead. You can’t get bone piles from Create Food in the Colosseum, but you can get weapons from it even when weapons are forbidden. Curse - It lasts the full duration as in PvE. Your opponent will not be able to break out of it no matter what and can only attack you by leaping onto you, which deals some knockback. Petrification - About the same as in PvE. It can be negated if your enemy has an immunity to Petrification amulet. Same duration when staying still or breaking free as in PvE. Your opponent has to be facing you for it to Petrify them. Play Style Overview Although she is listed as a supportive character, Sorceress is also very powerful offensively. Sorceress is very helpful to a party, and is a powerful solo character as well. Sorceress makes use of three different staff types: Ice, Fire, and Lightning. Sorceress has some offensive spells, but most of her spells are utility based. All of Sorceress' spells are useful, which gives her a very diverse and varied amount of ways to play. She can be played as a full support who protects allies with protective bubbles, creates food for the party to eat and heal with, and traps enemies in multiple types of crowd control. Or you can play her fully offensively - raising the dead to fight alongside her, casting devastating blizzards, thunder clouds and giant boulders to destroy enemies. Or anything in-between! Sorceress is extremely versatile and can be played however you want. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Highest MGR means Sorceress can tank magical attacks better than anyone, including autospells at ToM 501+. * 2nd Highest LUC gives Sorceress a great critical hit rate. * Every Sorceress specific spell and skill is useful, giving her a large variety of ways to play. * Very strong offense and defense. * Absolute best in crowd control. * Amazing aerial game. * Great mobility and repositioning with Witch Flight among other movement options. * Lagless dash gives Sorceress her own unique advanced techniques for grounded circle attacks. * Great while playing solo or with a party. * Strong versus bosses. * Lots of utility. * Uses three schools of magic with helpful properties (Freezing, Burning, Stunning). * Can summon minions to fight alongside her. * Can heal herself and allies with conjured food. * Can reduce damage taken from herself and allies, and give the party knockback/knockdown immunity. * Enemies can be weak to your different schools of magic (Ice, Fire, Lightning). * Being gorgeous and lovable! Weaknesses * Sorceress is physically weak, with the lowest STR and CON in the game. She's squishy to physical attacks due to her low CON, but the only attacks affected by her low STR are her Dash Attack and Slide. * You have to manage your MP as Sorceress, so there will be some downtime when you need to replenish MP, but there are skills and equipment in the game to help with it. * Sorceress' clear speed at a high level is on the lower end compared to other characters, but she can still clear just fine. * Some of her spells are weaker versus bosses (You can't curse a boss for example). * Can be a difficult and complex character to learn and play. * Enemies can be resistant to your different schools of magic (Ice, Fire, Lightning). Staff Types Ice - At a basic level, ice staves are the weakest with the lowest overall power per hit, knockdown, knockback, and stun. However, ice staves also have the lowest MP costs overall. The bigger advantage to them is the utility of being able to freeze enemies, it can really give you some nice breathing room when you are constantly freezing enemies around you. Ice Storm (Up + Circle) can deflect most enemy projectiles, and Ice Cloud (Hold Circle or up + circle in the air) breaks into six small snowflakes upon impact that will also damage and freeze enemies around, making it an extremely powerful aerial attack to use - especially on bosses. Fire - Fire staves are in the middle when it comes to overall power per hit, MP costs, and stun chance. They have the highest overall knockback and knockdown chance. Fire staves can burn enemies, slowly ticking away their health. This is especially great for enemies you might have trouble with. In water, you might struggle while using a fire staff as any fire attack that hits the water will fizzle away. You can still use attacks that don't hit the water, such as Fire Bolt (Tapping Circle on the ground or in the air repeatedly) and Fireball (Hold circle or up + circle in the air), as long as it doesn't hit the water. Fire Wall (Up + Circle) can deflect most enemy projectiles, and Fireball (Hold circle or up + circle in the air) is extremely powerful for fighting groups of enemies. As Sorceress you can fly around with Witch Flight, raining down fireballs upon your enemies for safe and powerful damage. Lightning - Lightning staves have the highest overall power per hit, MP costs, and stun chance. They are in the middle when it comes to knockback and knockdown chance. Lightning staves have completely different attacks from Ice and Fire. You'll have some nice utility with this staff along with its power because of its high stun chance. Some of the attacks can be hard to hit on small enemies, like the Killer Rabbit. Paralysis (Down + Circle) has a unique paralyzing effect to it that can be good for momentarily stopping enemies in their tracks and giving you some breathing room. Thunderstorm (Hold circle in the air) is a large area of effect, multi-hit attack that can be devastating to large groups of enemies or big bosses. Advanced Techniques Mobility Techniques Bunny Hopping Hold →→ > ◻ > X Hold → + ◻ > release ◻ and quickly press X Bunny Hopping covers a bit more distance than Slide Jumping, slightly better for mobility. Slide Jumping Hold ↘ > ◻ > X Slide jumping is great for mobility as well as repositioning in the middle of a fight. It gives you more aerial mobility while saving your Witch Flight. You must have some points in the Slide Attack skill to use it. Bouncing After Bunny Hopping or Slide Jumping, press X just as you hit the ground. If you jump with good timing while landing, you can maintain your momentum and keep bouncing off of the ground. Dash Canceling Press → and ◻ at the same time. Release both inputs and repeat. Sorceress has a dash with almost no lag at the end of it. You can see this for yourself by tapping dash repeatedly, it’s very easy to cancel it into another one - thus you are able to make use of her dash canceling to quickly use another circle spell. Up + Circle cancels are the fastest, Neutral + Circle is in the middle, and Down + Circle is the slowest. Up + Circle Canceling (Ice Storm/Fire Wall/Thunder) Hold ''↗ + Tap ◻ and ⭘ together repeatedly'' First up is the fastest and most useful of these cancels. By using the dash canceling technique with up + circle attacks, you can run forward, or back and forth while quickly unleashing multiple attacks. This is more useful with Ice and Fire staves than Lightning, as those attacks persist while Thunder is only a single bolt of lightning. However, using Thunder in quick succession with canceling can be powerful as well with its high stun chance and power. You can create a ton of Ice Storms and Fire Walls, racking up a huge amount of damage to any enemies caught in the middle. You can even lure enemies into them when they try to chase you down! Neutral Circle Canceling (Ice Pillar/Fire Element/Lightning Bolt) Tap → and ◻ and ⭘ together. Release and repeat This technique is in the middle for usefulness and speed. This technique is nice for all three staff types. Ice Pillar has a very high freeze rate, so you can engage enemies with this technique, quickly freezing them to follow up with up circle cancels. Fire Element has a very high knockback and knockdown chance, so on certain enemy packs you can engage with this and juggle them until they die or get stunned. Lightning Bolt deals high damage and can hit multiple times, and you may be able to use it quicker than in the air, but because you will be moving forward using this technique, it can be a bit risky. Make sure to back off when you’re getting too close. Down + Circle Canceling (Ice Circle/Fire Circle/Paralysis) Press ↓ + ⭘ > Press ''→ + ◻ > release > Press ↓ + ⭘ > repeat'' The slowest of the three techniques, I'm currently looking for the best uses for this one. Stay tuned! Give it a try yourself, though! Fast Falling Press X > Press ↓ and X Fast falling is descending instantly while in the air, rather than the normal speed, and is useful for multiple other techniques. Fast Falling Aerial Attacks (Ice Cloud/Fireball/Thunderstorm) Press X > Hold ⭘ > Press ↓ > Press X Very simple technique that lets you spam Sorceress’ neutral aerial attacks and dish out huge amounts of damage in a shorter time. You can hold ↓ to make it easier, but you will start moving downwards. Fast Falling Down Circle Attacks (Ice Circle/Fire Circle/Paralysis) Press X > Hold ↓ in midair > Press ⭘ after fast falling A nice way to use down circle attacks while mobile! Fast Falling Down Circle Attacks + Bunny Hopping Hold → + ◻ > release ◻ and quickly press X > Hold ↓ in midair > Press ⭘ after fast falling However, bunny hopping with down circle fast falling is even better for mobility. You can jump onto enemies, quickly escape and repeat. Repeated Aerial Attacks Repeated Vertical Aerial Attacks (Ice Cloud/Fireball/Thunderstorm) X (Jump) >⭘ > R1 (Air Evade 1) > ⭘ > X (Double Jump) > ⭘ > R1 (Air Evade 2) > ⭘ > X (Witch Flight) > ⭘ > R1 (Air Evade 3) > O Normally, you can only use one vertical aerial attack before hitting the ground. Each action that gives you extra air time, such as double jumping, Witch Flight, and air evasion, will let you use an extra attack. When you make use of these extra attacks, you can stay in the air for a long time while safely firing off attacks. Repeated Horizontal Aerial Attacks (Ice Cloud/Fireball) In the air, hold ↑ and repeatedly press ⭘ You can repeatedly shoot out horizontal ice and fire aerial attacks with this technique, which is especially great for giant enemies or airborne enemies. Repeated Horizontal Aerial Attacks (Lightning Bolt) X (Jump) > Hold ↑ and ⭘ > R1 (Air Evasion 1) > Hold ↑ and ⭘ > X (Double Jump) > Hold ↑ and ⭘ > R1 (Air Evasion 2) > Hold ↑ and ⭘ > X (Witch Flight) > Hold ''↖ ''and ⭘ (Turn-around attack) > R1 (Air Evasion 3) > Hold ↑ and ⭘ This is a tricky technique to learn, but Lightning Bolt does huge damage to all enemies it hits in a line. You can get about 7 or 8 of these out before hitting the ground when done properly. Using down and ⭘ with Lightning to Paralyze enemies helps keep some pressure off of you. Make sure to reposition Sorceress properly in the air so you don’t shoot lightning in the wrong direction. Quotes Main article: Sorceress/Quotes Gallery Dragon's Crown Sorceress|Sorceress Debut Trailer Sorceress.jpg|Main Artwork sorceress_lg.png|Alt Artwork Sorceress-Color Palette.jpg|Color Palettes SorceressExtra.png|Bonus Artwork SorceressExtra2.png|Bonus Artwork SorceressExtra3.png|Bonus Artwork 1528809592781.png|Bonus Artwork SorceressEpilogue.png|Sorceress Epilogue DC - Group Shot.png|The entire group together at a tavern Dragons-crown-sorceress-walking-animation.gif|Walk Animation (Click to Play) SorceressT.gif|Animation 1363248926-dragon-s-crwon-sorceress.jpg Concept Art.jpg|1998 concept art of Dragon's Crown as a game for the Sega Dreamcast. The Sorceress can be seen on the upper left. sorceress241.jpg|Sorceress in the Dragon's Crown manga SorceressManga2.jpg|Sorceress Manga Illustration 4407319-02.jpg|Dragon's Crown Volume 2 Cover sorceressmanga.PNG|Dragon's Crown Manga Dragon's Crown Pro Digital Game Book_20181230162005.jpg|Sorceress in the Dragon's Crown Pro DLC "Treasure of Demon Island" Video(s) Trivia *The sorceress is a necromancer with large breasts. In Vanillaware games, necromancers have large breasts. It is speculated that this is because the motif is characters who give life to the dead. The functional purpose of breasts is to provide milk for children, to give life. So, instead of using the traditional old men from fantasy settings, Vanillaware characters are young looking, well-endowed women, such as Odette from Odin Sphere and Opalnaria Rain and Lujei Piche from Grim Grimoire.Lee Chaisiri, Andy (2013-04-23). HOKUTOANDY: Dragon's Crown creator George Kamitani responds to Kotaku. Retrieved 2014-05-11. *Morda from the Berserk ''series, has a strong resemblance to the Sorceress, they both are elegant dressed witches, are capable of casting powerfull spells and they both have adventurous personalities. *The Sorceress looks very similar to Lillet Blan, the main character from Grim Grimoire, one of Vanillaware's first titles on the PS2. *The Sorceress uses wands, but her attacks are the exact same as the wizard, who uses staves. In fact, they are the only class who share the same fighting style. *As a busty female magician, the sorceress is similar looking to Jessica from ''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King. *The Sorceress seems to be an espy of Kongiku from Muramasa: The Demon Blade, as both are incredibly busty and jiggle even when idle. *The Sorceress' dashing attack is very similar to Peach's Peach Bomber move from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros Brawl as both women can hit enemies with their butt so hard they go flying. *The Sorceress is the only class whose default hair color is not silver/white, she is also the only character who leans back while running. *Sorceress Japanese voice actress is Kikuko Inoue. Her English voice actress is Erin Fitzgerald. *Two of her dying messages has her saying "Tell her I loved her..." and "Please... Tell him I loved him" which implies that she has a preference for both men and women. Her bones also states "I was single my whole life...", revealing her feelings were never returned by either sex. References Navigation Category:Player Characters Category:Females Category:Characters